


Capture

by Chiie (Dekuuu)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, don't want to spoil any additions to the plot :), tags and character list will be updated as I update the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuuu/pseuds/Chiie
Summary: Chie Hori has always lived with the aim of having fun. She's always kept an amiable relationship with Shuu Tsukiyama, but she has started to feel as if there's another layer to their relationship that has just developed. When Tsukiyama falls into the clutches of depression, Hori goes on a risky job in order to not only cheer him up, but to prove herself worthy in his eyes.Meanwhile, Tsukiyama struggles to deal with recently developed feelings and thoughts about Chie, things that make him question what he's been doing for the past four years. Once news of the aftermath of Chie's actions reaches him, these thoughts and feelings reach their peak, forcing Tsukiyama to come to a realization that may very well alter the dynamic he has with Chie, for better or for worse.





	Capture

  
Chapter One: Danger

  
Chie Hori’s certain she’s found it. Perched on the edge of a balcony, diminutive legs dangling off the edge, she glances below at the alley to see if anyone has tailed her to this exact spot. She’s shocked, really. She didn’t expect this to be so easy. The ward she’s in has been struck with killings, all by a notorious ghoul the media can’t pick a name for. She shrugs. What happens in the media lately doesn’t concern her much.

  
Brushing close to death, sticking her nose where it didn’t belong… that concerns her, makes her heart never relax. She climbs off the edge of the balcony, retreating inside the house. Cobwebs hang from above. Doors line the walls, their wood cracked and chipped, as if someone had struck each of them with a bat. The walls are pink and green, a combination that seems so strange. Sunlight slips into the hall through several cracked windows. The air reeks of furniture polish.

 

  
“If I were a book,” Chie says absentmindly, “I would be on a bookshelf, right?”

  
She knows she probably shouldn’t speak, that it’s best if she keeps her mouth shut. Yet the instant she thinks about being more cautious, there’s that surge of energy through her bones, making them feel as if they’re made of jelly. Anxiety pricks her gut. Sweat glistens on her forehead. A small smile twists her lips as she heads down the hall, stopping to snap photos of the scenery. You never know when an opportunity to sell information could jump at you.

  
Once she’s done taking photos, she heads down the stairs. A living room. Or what remains of it. Couches are turned on their sides, stuffing protruding from holes slashed across their seats, looking like yellow foam. Glass shards gleam in the afternoon sun, sprawled all over a carpet embroidered with yellow and green patterns. A television is turned on its face, still plugged into the wall. Bookshelves are positioned in the corners of the room, four in total, each filled to the brim with books of various sizes.

  
_That’s it? That’s too easy._ Chie pouts as she hops over the shards of glass, careful not to slice her ankles. Wearing shorts during the winter was kind of dumb. Especially when she knows that Shuu doesn’t care much for her when shows that much of her legs. He’s such a weirdo! What guy hates that kind of thing? Shuu. Her cheeks heat up at the thought of him. He stays on her mind as she reaches on the bookshelves. She prepares to search the spines of each book when her heart goes aflutter. _I’m thinking about him. Again. For the hundredth time in the day._

  
That isn’t fun. Not when she’s breaking into a ghoul’s old home just for a book written by Sen Takatsuki. Or, as she loves to remind people whenever she gets the chance, Eto Yoshimura. Chie had hypothesized that bringing something strong to Haise Sasaki would help jog his memory, making him return to his old identity-- Ken Kaneki.

 

  
Part of Chie wishes Kaneki would never return. It’s selfish, she knows, but it’s better to her that way. Maybe Shuu will give up on him and direct most of his attention to her.

  
“C’mon,” Chie says. “Where are you, ‘The Black Egg’?”

  
A meow parts the silence. Chie almost jumps out her shoes. A tabby cat stalks towards her from the shadows, dark as obsidian, tail poised above its large, fat head. Its eyes are the color of amber, and it reveals a set of teeth that drip saliva. Chie freezes, heart thumping in her ear. She isn’t sure what a cat is doing in an abandoned home ransacked by the CCG. Whatever the case may be, it doesn’t bode well for her mission.

  
Still… the cat is pretty, even if it is a little obese. Curiosity burns within her chest before she snaps a photo of the cat. The cat hisses, bends its hind legs, and pounces. It attacks with a flurry of claws and bites. Blood trickles down Chie’s arms. She shrieks, kicking the cat as hard as she can. It hits the fall, meows before its arms spread. It doesn’t move again.

 

  
Chie grips her chest. Pain blazes her arms. She feels woozy, as if she’d just gotten off a rollercoaster. She turns back to the bookshelves. This isn’t fun any longer. I’m scared of dying. Disappearing permanently… I can’t bare the thought. Eyes brimming with tears, she backs away, away from the dead cat, towards the steps. Maybe she can--

  
The floorboards groan. Chie’s heart almost stops as she’s paralyzed to the spot.

  
“Mari?” a masculine voice says. “Where’d you run off to? I doze off for a minute, and you… Wait. I smell blood. Human blood.”

 

  
Oh, no.

  
Knowing death is imminent anyway, Chie sprints towards the stairs. The temperature of the air shifts drastically, going from mildly warm to feeling like she’s stepped into a sauna. She sees a flick of something red and long out the corner of her eye before feeling a tightness around her ankle. Stars pop in and out of her vision as her chest slams against the floor. Blood erupts from her lips.

  
“Oh,” the man says. “Turns out my nose wasn’t off. A human. A...cute one, too. I’m gettin’ excited, doll.”

  
He steps closer. Through the pain and the stars, Chie is able to see brown hair and deep lines etched around his nose. She commits these details to memory, just like she was taught to by her parents. _Tokyo is dangerous for a young woman_ , her father had told her. The man’s nose is shaped like pear, a spray of freckles covering his cheeks and nose. A mole sits right beside his lip. Kagune swirls around him like red blades. He lifts her with ease before slamming her against the wall. It burst open as if hit by a wrecking ball.

 

  
A tear trickles down her cheek.

 

  
_Shuu…._

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite a bit of fun with this. Let me know how I did! :)
> 
> \--Chiie


End file.
